


Angels Falling Through His Hair

by thesoundofnat



Category: Journey to Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Confessions, Crushes, First Kiss, Hair, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Tickling, excuse me but I could find neither the fandom tag or the pairing tag?? this is HOMOPHOBIC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 06:44:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14159067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesoundofnat/pseuds/thesoundofnat
Summary: “I like it.” Wow, okay, another confession. Sure, why not.Poe raised an eyebrow. “You do?”Finn nodded, as if acting confident would make this whole thing better. “Yes.”(Or, Finn likes Poe’s tousled hair and maybe the rest of him too.)





	Angels Falling Through His Hair

The first time he noticed it they had narrowly escaped an attack from the First Order. It was all a bit more chaotic than they would like, even after they’d managed to get as far away as possible and could therefore breathe freely again in theory. Poe was a sweaty mess by the time things started calming down, and his hand found his hair more than it found anything else.

“How can we prevent this from happening again?” he asked everyone in the room. He and Leia had counted down the things that could have possibly given them away and come up with zero, which didn’t help matters. Finn was certain his question wasn’t necessarily meant to be answered right there and then.

“Let’s sleep on it,” Leia said eventually after a silence so loud it made Finn nervous. “We have food if anyone is hungry.”

Finn joined Poe in the cafeteria, neither of them talking as they served themselves the dinner they were supposed to have had hours ago. Poe still seemed agitated, his fingers tangling in his hair each time he pushed it away from his forehead. Finn had seen his hair after he’d been wearing his helmet for a long time, but it had never looked this tousled. Yes, tousled was the word for it, because while it was disheveled as hell it still managed to look good.

And that was when Finn realized he adored it.

“Finn?”

Finn shook his head. “Sorry, what?”

Poe looked a little amused. “You okay? You seemed entirely zoned out.”

“Yeah, I just… lots on my mind, s’all.”

“Understandable. This can’t be easy for you, I’m sure.”

And it wasn’t, but Finn tried to not think about it. If he could focus on something else he wouldn’t have to worry about his former tormentors and captors being after them.

“I’m doing okay,” he said. It wasn’t a lie.

Poe gave his arm a squeeze. “Remember that you can talk to me whenever.”

Finn shot him a smile. Poe probably wasn’t aware of how much those words meant to him. “You too, Poe.”

Poe grinned and returned to his food, and Finn, in turn, returned to his. And to secretly stare at Poe’s hair. And maybe occasionally his face, since the hair made the face look even better than it usually did. Or maybe it was the other way around.

* * *

 

It took him three days to realize this obsession was harboring deeper feelings than he’d realized, and he was familiar enough with the concept of a crush to recognize it immediately. He wasn’t sure if these emotions should scare him as much as they did, but he found a safety among them too, which kept him seeking Poe out whenever he could. Poe was a busy man, and Finn spent a considerably large amount of time watching over Rose in the med-area, but he always found his way to Poe.

Sometimes Poe was in the middle of doing things and couldn’t pay him as much attention as Finn might’ve wanted, but it was okay. He was okay with settling down and watching him, especially since it meant Poe was too preoccupied to notice him staring. If there was one thing Finn knew it was that staring at people was considered creepy, for some reason.

Maybe his hair had always been more tousled than Finn had realized, but he now noticed that, while Poe might’ve tried to make himself look presentable at the start of the day, there was no saving his hair once the day was ending. So that was when Finn sought him out most often, and since Poe was finishing up his tasks anyway he didn’t seem to mind.

Poe stayed up late that night, which meant that Finn stayed up late. He honestly hadn’t realized how tired he was until Poe had touched his back gently and woken him up from a nap he hadn’t realized he’d been taking.

“This floor can’t have been comfortable to sleep on,” Poe said, crouching down before him.

Finn blinked. “You look beat.”

Poe barked out a laugh. “Is that right? I’m not the one sleeping in random places. Come on.” He held out his hand for Finn to take and helped him up. “Let’s get you to bed.”

“Mmm. Bed.”

“I don’t understand why you keep hanging around when you’re obviously exhausted.”

“I just think you deserve some company.”

Poe seemed taken aback. “That… that’s nice of you.”

Finn shrugged. “I’m a nice guy. I think.”

Poe laughed again. “Definitely a nice guy. I’ll walk you to your room.”

It took Finn half the walk to wake up enough to notice Poe’s hair, which was ruffled and beautiful as usual. His urge to reach out and touch it had never been bigger, though he realized that was probably a bit creepy.

Why did all the things he wanted to do around Poe have to be creepy?

“Here we are,” Poe said, stopping in front of Finn’s door. “Hopefully you’ll be able to fall back asleep.”

“I hope so too.”

Poe suddenly frowned. “Is it hard? To fall asleep, I mean?”

“Well, sometimes.”

“Is that why you hang around me instead of coming here?”

 _That and other things_ , Finn didn’t say. “Uh, partly. I just like being with you.” Poe’s cheeks were now tinted pink, and Finn felt his own face heating up. “I- that was weird to say, wasn’t it?”

“No, no! Not at all. I, uh, like your honesty.” Poe reached out to touch his arm, the contact lasting not long enough to satisfy him at all. “I like being with you, too, for the record.”

Relief washed over him. “I’m glad.”

Poe smiled his stupidly beautiful smile, and one hand reached up to push his hair out of his forehead. “So am I. That you like being with me, I mean.”

Finn dreamt of that hair and that smile when he eventually drifted off.

* * *

 

Poe started seeking him out after that night too. Maybe he’d realized that Finn wasn’t as okay as he pretended to be, but Finn prefered to believe that he now felt comfortable enough to do it after Finn’s confession. That maybe they both had things they weren’t saying.

But he was pretty sure it was just wishful thinking.

“Do I have something on my face?”

“What?”

“You keep staring at me.”

“I do?”

Poe nodded. “Uh huh.”

“Oh, sorry, I-” Finn cut himself off with a nervous laugh because he was a goddamn idiot. “I didn’t realize I was doing it. Did I do it for long?”

“Nah, maybe for like a minute or so.”

A _minute_?

“Ah, sorry. Your face looks good, by the way. Uh, I mean, it’s good. As in, there’s nothing on it that I was staring at. It’s all good.”

If Poe wanted to run away after Finn’s rambling he didn’t show it. “Oh, good. I’m glad. I know my hair is a mess right now, so at least some parts of me look all right.”

“Your hair isn’t a mess.”

“Don’t lie. Have you seen it? It sticks up in every direction.”

“I like it.” Wow, okay, another confession. Sure, why not.

Poe raised an eyebrow. “You do?”

Finn nodded, as if acting confident would make this whole thing better. “Yes.”

“Well, that’s reassuring, at least.” Poe made a move to run his hand through his hair and paused. “Maybe that means I can stop obsessively trying to get it to settle down. If you like it like this, I mean.”

“You can do whatever you want. I doubt my opinion is the most important one.”

“It is,” Poe said, before seemingly realizing what he’d said. “Uh, I mean-” He laughed, so very visibly nervous that Finn almost exploded from how cute he was. “I value your opinion.”

“And I value yours.”

“It’s good that we’ve got this mutual respect. It makes things easier.”

“Right.”

Poe rubbed at the back of his neck. “We should go.”

“Where?”

“To bed. It’s late.”

“Oh.”

Poe licked his lips. “Or you could come to my room and hang out for a while if you want to?”

Finn felt himself perk up. “I’d love to.”

Every room was the same size and had a bed stuck to the wall, but Poe’s space still looked different compared to his. It looked more like _Poe_ , with a heap of clothes in one corner that Poe explained was for BB-8 if it decided to come spend the night in here. Had Finn not already been one hundred percent certain of his feelings for that man he definitely would be now.

“You can sit if you want,” Poe said, and Finn did, realizing he did feel a little tired after all.

Poe plopped down beside him, his hand automatically finding his hair. Finn didn’t call him out on it, instead watched as it slowly settled on his head. Still so beautifully tousled.

“You really like my hair, don’t you?”

Finn didn’t even try to deny it. “Maybe it’s because we have such different types of hair,” he said. “Or maybe it just looks really good and soft in general.”

Poe laughed. “It _is_ pretty soft, actually. I used to be obsessed with taking care of it when I was younger.”

“And now?”

“Now I just attempt to make it look presentable in the morning and then I’m off. Chances are I’ll put a helmet on anyway.”

“Fair enough.”

Poe seemed to hesitate for a moment. “Do you want to touch it? Sorry, weird question, but I know the urge to want to touch certain things and not being sure how to ask.”

Finn raised his eyebrows. “Really? I mean, you’ll let me touch it?”

“If you want to.”

“I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

“Oh, you wouldn’t, don’t worry. _I_ asked you, after all.”

“Well- all right then.”

“Only if _you_ want to.”

“I do.”

God, they were _not_ good at this.

Poe leaned forward, his hair so very reachable now that Finn was almost nervous. Fortunately his hand didn’t tremble as he reached out, and as his fingers tangled with those locks absolutely nothing happened. Time didn’t stop and his whole vision on life didn’t change, but it was a nice feeling nevertheless.

He grinned. “It is soft.”

Poe laughed. “Told you.”

“I’m afraid I’m now attached to your hair and there’s no getting rid of me.”

“Is that so?” Poe gave his ribs a poke, which made him pull away with a laugh. “Fixed it.”

“Rude.”

“Hey, it doesn’t mean you can’t try again.”

Finn eyed his hand warily before reaching out again, but his fingers had barely collided with his hair before another poke met his ribs, this time eliciting a louder laugh.

“Oh, come on.” Finn used his other hand to try to fend off Poe’s fingers while the other continued its mission, but it was fruitless. Each time he lifted his arm Poe went for an exposed spot, and in the end Finn just leaned into him, giggling as he held both of Poe’s wrists in his hands.

“Giving up already?” Poe asked, and Finn could hear his grin.

“You’re mean,” Finn said.

Poe laughed. “Aw, I’m sorry. Will you ever be able to forgive me?”

“If you let me touch your hair once more; maybe.”

Poe lifted one of his trapped hands and brought it toward his head, therefore bringing Finn’s hand toward his head as well. “Touch.”

Finn wasn’t about to waste his chance and let go of Poe’s hand quickly. “Thank you.”

“It’s no problem.”

“Don’t tickle me.”

“I won’t right now.”

Finn was still leaning into him, face buried in Poe’s shoulder until he realized what he was doing and straightened up. What he found was Poe’s face being closer to his than expected, but he noticed that neither of them did anything to change it.

“Sorry,” Finn whispered. “I should-”

“Please don’t.”

“What?”

Poe’s exhale was shaky. “You don’t have to pull away.”

“Are you sure?”

“Are  _you_ sure?”

Finn swallowed. “I’ve never been more sure of anything in my entire life.”

And just like that they were kissing, lips parting slowly and tenderly and noses rubbing and Finn’s hand pulling lightly at Poe’s hair and Poe’s fingernails digging into his back. All in the matter of seconds, but they were the longest seconds of Finn’s life.

 _That_ was the moment everything changed.

* * *

 

Poe’s bedhead was more than Finn could handle, and he found himself reaching out before he’d even properly opened his eyes.

Poe smiled sleepily. “Morning.”

“Morning.”

“Still obsessed with my hair?”

“Kind of more obsessed with your lips if I’m gonna be honest.”

“So what are you waiting for?”

“An invitation.”

Poe traced his finger over Finn’s temple. “This is your official invitation to kiss me right now.”

So Finn did.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://thesoundofnat.tumblr.com/).


End file.
